From Detention to Desire: Reimagined
by Twihardforever627
Summary: Edward Cullen, high school royalty, and Bella Swan, a simple girl who stays far away from attention, find themselves in an interesting situation in detention one day. Some sparks do fly. (I know the original summary was better, it just doesn't apply anymore) / a reimagined, reinvented version of my old fic. This one is actually good. ExB. All humans. Eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Forks High School cafeteria was buzzing with the usual activity of lunch hour. Most of the round tables were occupied with their usual packs of teenagers, claimed since the first day of school and not changed since. At first glances, all the students looked uniform and similar; young teenage faces with their backpacks on grounds and phones in their hands, all eating and chatting amongst each other. However at further glance, the differences between the tables and their inhabiting groups were undeniable. The band kids had their backpacks propped up on instruments and tables strewn with snacks and sheet music, the stoners all had red eyes and vacant stares. Some tables sat students with novels and comics in their hands, some with textbooks and faces covered with big glasses, and some with just their food and conversation.

Right in the center of the large room sat the most crowded table. All the dwellers of this spot sat with their heads held high and straight backs, the air saturated with privilege and confidence. This was the group that created the social backbone of the seniors. The athletes and populars. Big, buff, beautiful boys sat with skinny, smiling girls with too much makeup and not enough awareness. They all talked and laughed and cheered together, and eyes from all over the room wandered off to them time and time again.

In the corner of the cafeteria sat Bella Swan and Angela Weber. They shared the table with some of the debate team kids, but they were lost to the world. Best friends since first day of first grade meant that they didn't do much without each other, which included lunch and leading the student council. They were co presidents, and as their first act since being elected, they would bring back the winter dance to Forks High. That had been the topic of discussion in the council meeting 10 minutes prior, and Angela and Bella had much to plan.

"And you're sure Banner okayed it?" Bella asked Angela again.

"Yes." Angela replied. "He thinks that the council this year is strong enough to pull it off."

"I'm sure he's said that every year." Bella retorted.

"Yeah, but it's us, B. And we have the means to do it. The whole class wants the dance. We'll make it happen. We just need the Mr Berty to say yes" Angela looked worried.

"I don't think that'll be too much of a problem. Have you talked to him yet?" Pitching events and getting approvals were Angela's job. She was a much better spokesperson than Bella. But Bella was the planner. Angela brainstormed ideas, and Bella made them happen.

"I was actually wondering if you could do it today after eating?" Angela asked. "We need his approval before we do anything else, and I'd go now but I promised Ben I'd help him figure out pre cal. He has a test last period."

"Right, just like he needed help with bio and chem before that. How Ben would pass grade 12 without you, I simply do not know." The smirk Bella supported let Angela know it was a light hearted dig. They both knew Ben had a crush and was too afraid to say anything. They were both waiting for the day he asked Angela out. God knows how anxious Angela was for that conversation.

"He's getting braver now though, thank goodness. He was even flirting yesterday. Maybe I'll have a date by the end of this week." Angela mused.

"Good god, that boy is transparent. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you in the meeting."

"I know." They both giggled. Bella quickly finished her granola bar as Angela gathered her belongings.

"Alright kiddo, have fun. Don't smile or flutter your eyelashes too much or poor Ben will have a heart attack." Bella jokingly scolded Angela, shaking her finger at her.

"Alright mom. You'll talk to Berty?" Angela asked, standing up.

"Yah, right after I-"

The cafeteria double doors flew open. Raging like a bull, with a face twisted up in undeniable fury, stormed Edward Cullen. He was headed for the center of the room. Jasper Whitlock scurried in after him, his face flushed with concern.

"You motherfucker! I'll fucking end you!" He screamed, his eyes aimed at one person only. Said person stood up, a hint of fear of flickered in his blues eyes, until he masked it with a look of cockiness and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but you better-" James Hunter could never finish his sentence, because he was knocked over to the ground by Edward Cullen. Edward was on him in a second, straddling his thighs and pummeling him like there was no tomorrow. A collective gasp broke through all the students, and then the cafeteria fluttered into action. Everyone formed a crowd around the fight, people pulled out their phones, immediately hitting record. The lunch ladies ran out to grab teachers, and the two boy's friends tried to tear them apart. But Edward was a beast, breaking out of Jasper's and Mike Newton's grip and launching himself back onto a very beaten up James, and punched him some more. His rage was too destructive, and he kept up his punching until his knuckles were covered in blood. Whether it was his own or James was impossible to tell.

However, the fight ended as quickly as it started. Mr Brown and Mr Berty came rushing in and pulled the boys apart, and shooed the crowd away. The reality of the situation dawned of Edward suddenly, like he broke out of a trance, and his face transformed into horror and regret. He looked around, his eyes wide, and gulped, still breathing hard.

"My office. Now." Mr Berty was livid, but there was something else in his eyes too. Surprise, yes, but also disappointment, when he saw that Edward was the instigator. He had not expected Edward to be part of something like this. No one had.

He escort the two boys out of the cafeteria, a hunched over, guilt ridden Edward and a bloody faced James. Hushed whispers and stares followed their exit.

Bella and Angela stood, still as statues, in their spots. Their mouths and eyes were wide open with shock. The whole matter had lasted 5 minutes.

 **I didn't realize how different my approach would be to this story until I started writing it. It is nothing like it was 4 years ago, but i'm okay with it. I'm already enjoying this one so much more. I think the storyline will vaguely mirror the original, but now I don't think i'm rewriting anything. I think i'm gaining inspiration from my old story and creating something entirely new. I like this 100 times more.**

 **Okay, so thanks for reading. If you're returning, I'm so happy you're back and so sorry if this is not what you expected. Believe me, I wasn't expecting this either. And I hope you like this one just as much, if not more.**

 **If you're new, thanks for making it to the end of chapter one. Do yourself a favour and don't read the original. You will not regret this decision, I can assure you. And stick around. I intend to finish this story. I really mean it. And I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, currently unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Don't own anything. All the stuff one has to state.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Ashley.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella stood at the her locker, debating. When the shock of the fight finally wore off, she was undecided as to what she should do. She had to talk to Mr Berty, but he had his hands full. The issue at hand was far greater than his approval for the dance. Still, she had to get it before the council could move forward with any planning, and they needed to start as soon as possible. And it would only take a second.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Bella decided she would wait for some time before she went to Berty. There was still half an hour left before lunch ended. She would find someone to pass the time with, and when she assumed the coast was clear, she would go to the principal's office.

The hallways were loud with the talk of the fight as she made her way to the field in the back. Everyone was gossiping about it. Something this excited hasn't happened since she was in her sophomore year and a scandal broke out about a teacher and a student. And even that wasn't this big of a deal. The reason was quite obvious.

Edward Cullen was a big deal. Ever since he came to Forks High in his freshman year, four years ago, he was popular. Not just because he was beautiful, although that was enough reason on its own. Every girl had a crush on him, or at the very least, let their eyes linger on his green eyes or chiseled jaw. Bella had caught herself many times over the years. That wasn't all, however.

He fit the cliche "highschool star", ticked every single box in fact. He was an athlete, and a dedicated one at that. This year he was named captain of the football team, and there was already talk of colleges interested in him after graduation. He was also loaded. The Cullens moved when Carlisle, his father, took the job as the resident doctor at the only hospital we had in Forks. He was probably the wealthiest man in Forks, besides perhaps the mayor. He was also good at school. Not top of the class by any means, but he was part of the twenty percent of students who were on the honor roll last year.

All this packaged in one tall, bronzed hair boy with good manners and a charming smile made Edward Cullen high school royalty. Everyone lusted after him. So it only made sense that all the students were entirely invested in the events that conspired that day. There was much speculation on what James had done to Edward to cause such an outraged reaction from a mostly composed boy. Rumours went around and spread like wildfire. As Bella walked around the building, she heard snippets of conversations here and there. Most involved Alice Cullen's name, Edward's younger sister.

Bella hated the gossiping. She hated the rumours and the talking and the excitement of it all.

 _I wish people had other things to talk about._

Of course she wondered herself about the fight, but thought better than to include herself in the circle of gossip. Everyone had their reasons for doing things, and Edward Cullen mostly likely had one too. And no one had the right to speculate on that reason, even if he had chosen the most public way to display his reaction.

She walked out the backdoors of the building facing the large field that the school use for any sport that couldn't be played in the gym. By the doors stood a few outdoor benches, and Bella wasn't surprised to find some of her friends there. When Bella found a break from being attached to Angela's hip, she spent her time with Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. Tyler and Lauren had been dating since junior year, but had recently broken up. So Bella was also not surprised to see that Lauren was missing from her usual spot.

"Hey boys." She greeted the two friends.

"Hey Tinker," Eric greeted back. They had started calling her that in the fourth grade. It stuck. At this point, it felt more like her name than the one given to her at birth. _Isabella_.

Still, she always preferred Bella.

"Hey Bella. What's up with you?" Tyler asked. Bella had noticed that since his breakup, he stared at her more, and talked to her more. He even complimented her often, not enough to be weird or alarming, but more than she was used to from him. Today was no exception. "Hey, I like your shirt."

Bella laughed inwardly at the likely ingenuine compliment. She was wearing an oversized, ordinary plaid shirt. Nothing she hadn't worn before, nothing that should garner such attention. She thanked him quickly.

"I was just headed to talk to Mr Berty about the dance, but I'm sure he's currently busy."

"Yeah, no kidding." Eric exclaimed. "Man, I heard all sorts of shit about the fight today. Cullen apparently went nuts on James's ass. Beat him to a pulp. I wish I'd seen it." Bella decided not to disclose the fact that she was there and had witnessed the whole incident.

"Yeah, though Brandon heard somewhere that James had it coming. Something about fucking with Cullen's sister or something." Tyler piqued in. Bella didn't want to discuss the fight any further, and was quick to change the subject.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the dance? We're gonna have one this year. For real." She started.

"Yo, it's actually happening?" Asked Eric.

"Yeah, as soon as Berty says yes." Bella answered.

"Man, a dance sounds like fun. The timing sucks though." Tyler sighed. "It'll be a bust being single for it. Maybe I'll just have to find myself another girlfriend for when it happens." It didn't escape Bella that he kept his eyes on her the whole time he said that, and it made her aggressively uncomfortable. She cleared her throat.

"So, um, what were you guys up to?" She asked.

When twenty three minutes had passed and Bella couldn't imagine the matter of the fight still being discussed at the principal's office, she excused herself from her two friends and walked back to the main office. Once she reached the reception, she smiled at Ms Cope, who didn't ask any questions when Bella walked straight into the hall towards Mr Berty's office. As council president, she was in the office quite a lot.

As she neared the office, she saw the door opened slightly ajar, and no one of consequence standing around, and she breathed a sigh of relief. But she heard voices as she was almost about to push the door open.

"You can't tell my parents, Mr Berty. You just can't." An urgent, velvety spoke frantically. _Edward Cullen._

"Edward, son, this matter is too serious. You have to accept the consequences of your actions." Mr Berty replied, with an awful lot of care for a student who just beat up another student for no apparent reason.

"I take full responsibility of my actions. I do. I know I fucked up. And I will take whatever punishment you give me." Edward spoke vehemently. "But, you have to understand, my parents _cannot_ get involved. They cannot know. You know what it would do to them."

Bella heard Mr Berty sigh.

"I don't know what you want me to do, boy. Mrs Hunter wants justice" He spit the word out. "She wants your parents to pay. I had to remind her of her own kid's discretions to shut her up, but she won't stay quiet for too long."

Edward stayed quiet for a very long time. Bella didn't think he would respond at all, that he was just going to accept his punishment. It gave her the chance to catch herself. It was wrong of her to eavesdrop on such a private conversation, and extremely rude. She willed herself to turn around and walk away immediately. She needed to mind her own business, not become so hypocritical and disrespectful. However, as hard as she tried to convince herself to do the right thing, she couldn't for the life her make herself move.

At last, Edward whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"He's lying." His voice trembled.

"I know." Mr Berty sighed again. They didn't speak for a while.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. I'm not going to suspend you, or your mother will ask me questions that I don't want to give her answers to. I'll take you off the football team, and revoke your title as captain." Edward made a sound of protest. " _Just_ until the season starts. You know damn well we don't got a chance in hell for winning without you." he said with smile in his voice. "Withdraw out of most of your activities, so it looks like you're being punished. Wait for things to blow over before you say anything to anyone. I'll deal with Mrs Hunter."

"Thank you, sir. I can't describe to you how much I appreciate this. I won't fuck up this much again. Pardon my language." his voice was dripping with relief and graciousness.

"You're a good kid, Edward. I know that punk deserved it, regardless of what he did. I've wanted to knock him out good on many different occasions. I just wish you hadn't done on school property, in the middle of the day, with every student watching." Berty scolded. Edward was quiet again.

"I just saw red. When I heard what he planned to do…" Edward confessed. "I couldn't stop."

At that very moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch. Bella jumped in my spot, gasping. Thankfully, the two men didn't hear her.

"Should I go to class?" Edward asked.

"Well, it might be more important to get your knuckles tended to. It seems like you bruised them up pretty bad." She could picture Edward shrugging.

"They'll heal." Edward responded flippantly. "Will I be-"

"Yes, you'll be excused from class, Edward." Mr Berty laughed. "How a kid like you got caught in such a situation is beyond me. It doesn't make any sense." Edward didn't respond. It heard his chair squeak as he got up, and Bella took that as her cue to leave.

"Also Edward, I think it would be a good idea for you to go to detention for a while." Mr Berty suggested. Edward considered this for a moment.

"Okay." He agreed. "For how long, do you think?"

"The rest of the week sounds good. Or maybe longer, if Hunter's mother gives me more shit. We'll see."

"If that's what you want, sir." Edward responded. Bella glanced up at the clock as she listened. She had three minutes to stop at her locker, grab her books, and make it to chem. With a silent sigh, she turned on mher heel. The last thing she heard Edward Cullen say was, "I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad."

 **I didn't want to make Edward an asshole like last time. You'll see, there's gonna be some mega changes. I hope ya'll like them. I can't stop writing. I don't think I had this much fun writing last time.**

 **Please review and lemme know what you think. Your thoughts on the old stuff, on the reinvention of the characters and plots, what you like better. I'm dying to know.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella decided that she would try talking to Mr Berty after chemistry. She had about 10 minutes between classes, so she rushed to her locker first after the bell rang and grabbed her physics binder. Than she half jogged back to the office.

Thankfully, Mr Berty was alone in his office this time around. He was looking over some paperwork with a slight frown. Bella stood at the door and knocked quietly to announce her presence. He glanced up, and nodded his head in greeting when he realized who it was.

"Isabella, what brings you down here today?" He inquired, and immediately went back to the document he was still holding. Bella cleared her throat, revealing the slightest amount of nerves.

"Hello, Mr Berty. I'm here on behalf of the student council to get your approval on an event we're hoping to plan this year." The principal didn't look up.

"And what might that event be?" He asked absentmindedly, still immersed in his paperwork.

"A winter dance."

At this Mr Berty's eyebrows rose, and a look of surprise colored his face. "I haven't heard that in two years."

"Yes, well, we'd really like to do it this year. We think the whole school would really enjoy it. The students are excited at the prospect of it." Bella put forward her most convincing expression.

"This year is already providing to be almost too exciting, considering the events of today. Not much happens at this school. I usually like it that way."

So it was a no. Bella tried to hide her disappointing, and immediately began to picture the conversation she would have with Angela when she delivered the bad news. Angela would be so disappointed.

"But I think the school could use a little bit of fun, and we haven't had a classic dance in a long time. And no two girls are more fit for the job. I'd like see what you come up." He smiled, nodding his head in approval.

Bella couldn't contain the smile of relief that broke her face. "Thank you Mr Berty. We really appreciate your support."

"Of course. Now run along to class. I couldn't handle another misbehaving student." Berty said wryly, and Bella turned to leave.

"And let Banner know that I haven't forgotten last time, and I'll meet him on the dance floor."

…

The rest of the day passed on without consequence. The chatter didn't die down about the fight. Bella took her usual spot next to Angela in physics, and told her the good news. They went immediately into planning mode.

"Okay, so we have to decide on location and date. I think we'll make sub committees next meeting, but we have to make a list of all the major things we have to nail down before we move on to the smaller details. Where, when, the theme, the food...Gosh, I'm so excited!" Bella cheered on with her until Mr Poulter, who had taught grade eleven and twelve physics since 1989 at Forks High, shushed down the class and began his lecture.

"Oh, I completely forgot to ask. How was study date with Benjamin?" Bella asked Angela as they walked to their lockers after physics. It was the end of the day, and usually they grabbed their things together and then Bella drove Angela home.

"Oh my god, B, he asked if he could walk me home after school today to pay me back for helping him." Bella's eyes widened.

"No way? Do you think he'll make his move?" This was too exciting. Angela nodded vigorously, her face splitting in the biggest smile. They both giggled together.

"Maybe we'll go on a detour, and I'll let him by me ice cream at Spoons on the way." Angela said.

"That sounds like a plan. You have to tell me all about it." Bella cried.

"Of course! I'll call you when I get home." Angela turned to see Ben waiting for her at her locker. Bella whispered a hushed 'oh my god' under her breath, waved frantically at her best friend, and walked to her own locker.

After she grabbed her things, she walked off to the library to return some novels she'd picked up last week. As always, the library was a trap for her, and she walked out fifteen minutes later with a lazy smile and three new books under her hallways were empty, and only a few students lingered in the halls or scurried away. As she passed the English corridor on her way to the student parking lot, she figured she'd stop by Mr Banner's classroom and let him know about the dance. He was the teacher in charge of the council, and all important news and decisions were ran past him.

She turned the corner to his classroom, and ran directly into him. They collided into each other.

"Mr Banner-" Bella started, pulling herself back.

"Bella, sorry. I'm kind of in a rush. Did you see Brown on his way out at all?" he asked quickly, looking more than a little panicked.

"Yes, I just saw him leave." She replied breathlessly. Mr Banner swore under his breath.

"Berty asked me to supervise detention today, but my kid's sitter just called in sick at the last second. I don't know who to call. I have to go drop her off at her grandma's." The english teacher said frantically. His wife died of cancer three years ago and he was single dad, raising a seven year old. Bella's heart crumbled in pity.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If there's anyway I can help…" Bella didn't mean much when she said that. It was one of those things that people said for the sake of saying it, even if they had no intention of backing up their words, and prayed no one would take them up on it. Bella was apparently shit outta luck that day.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me. Edward Cullen's in my classroom, and he needs to stay till four. I just need you to be there and make sure he doesn't leave. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, I swear." His eyes were desperate, and maybe it was selfish, but Bella really needed a great recommendation letter for college applications, and this seemed like a good opportunity. And she felt for her favourite teacher. There were other reasons too, though she refused to admit them…

Mr Banner was already rushing the second she nodded, and walked backwards out the corridor. "Thank you, Bella. I won't forget this." He yelled.

"What if he tries to leave?" Bella asked worriedly. He'd already turned the corner however, and she heard his voice shout.

"He won't." And then she heard the front doors open, and close almost immediately. She sighed, and trailed towards Banner's classroom. What had she just agreed to?

 **The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise. I'm trying to upload as quickly as I can before I become actually busy. Next chapter will be a good one.**

 **Leave me reviews. I love knowing what you think.**

 **-ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Grade 9_

 _It was a week into classes. The excitement of freshman year and first year of high school had finally died down, and all the new students were finally beginning to understand how much more difficult classes were going to be. Already, Bella Swan had to spend more time on homework in one evening then she had to in one week of grade 8. That was most likely because Bella took all the harder classes, but granted, it was still very different from middle school._

 _Talk had begun of a new boy coming to grade 9. The Cullens had just moved from Seattle, and they were late in registering their children for school. Two boys, Edward and Emmett, were both being enrolled in Forks High school. Emmett would be a senior. Edward would join her class as a freshman._

 _She hadn't yet caught a glimpse of the new boy yet but she had heard quite a bit about it. Still, Bella never liked gossiping, so she never openly discussed him, even when her best friend Angela was chatting about how cute the boy was. Angela thought everyone was cute, so Bella didn't think too much of it._

 _So she was surprised when she walked into her honors science class at the end of the day, and the seat besides her at her table was taken by a skinny, bronzed hair boy. She knew it was the new kid immediately because he was the only face she didn't recognize from preschool. Also, he was garnering a lot of attention. All the kids kept stealing glances in his direction, but they were too scared to approach him. His discomfort was all too apparent from his face._

 _Bella considered finding a different spot, but most of the kids had already paired up, and the ones that were left were not exactly people she wanted to sit next to all year long. That's why she'd chosen her own table. With a sigh, she walked over to the new stranger._

 _Edward glanced up at her walking towards him, and looked immediately worried. "I'm sorry, did I take your spot? I didn't know where else to sit." He apologized. Bella shook her head at him._

" _It's no problem. There isn't anyone sitting next to me. You won't be causing any seat wars." She cracked a comforting smile as she sat down. Edward seemed to relax a little bit._

" _I'm Edward, by the way." He said shyly. Bella replied internally, I know, but she thought better to say it out loud._

" _It's nice to meet you Edward." Bella smiled again, and bent down to grab her books from her backpack._

" _And, uh, you are...?" Edward asked nervously. Bella looked back at him blankly for a second, and then common sense flickered in her head._

" _Oh, of course, silly me. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She shook her head at her own idiocy. "I'm sorry, I can't even remember the last time I had to introduce myself to anyone. Maybe first day of kindergarten." Edward laughed shyly, his pink lips revealing braces covered teeth. He really was cute._

" _If it makes you feel better, you're only like the third person I had to introduce myself to. Everyone else just knew my name." A glance at Bella's guilty face let Edward know Bella was one of those people. He sighed._

" _In our defense, not many exciting things happen in Forks." Bella tried to explain._

" _And this is supposed to be exciting?" Edward asked miserably._

" _You have no idea. New people are like snow in June. Unless you live in Australia. Or New Zealand." Bella blurted. "Wait, no, my point is, it never happens. You are the Messiah."_

 _Edward gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, well, I don't want to be. I don't even want to live here."_

 _Bella's tried to give him some comfort, tiny as she could muster. "It's actually not that bad. You just have to get used to it." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll grow to love it, I promise."_

 _Edward held her gaze for a moment. Then he looked away, his cheeks reddening just the tiniest bit. "Maybe it won't be that bad." The teacher began their lecture, effectively cutting of their conversation._

 _The next few days, Edward and Bella remained paired up for science. They talked often, and things never seemed awkward between them. Edward was sweet and funny, and Bella was glad she had decided to sit next to him. But she wasn't the only person who noticed. The whole class seemed to like Edward, and three days in, he was already seated with the popular kids. Bella always saw him surrounded by other people in the halls, so she never tried to approach him. In class though, they got on really well._

" _What do you usually do at lunch?" Edward asked one day._

" _I hang out with my friend Angela in library." Bella could hear how lame she sounded as she said it._

" _Huh." Edward replied. "Maybe I'll come find you one day."_

 _The next day, however, Bella had some terrible food poisoning from dinner at Billy's, something to do with the fish, and she was very ill. Charlie took work off to take care of her, and everyday after school, Angela came over with notes and assignments from school. Bella stayed home for four days. When she finally went back to school on Friday, more than a little excited to see Edward again, she was met by the worst sight._

 _Tanya Denali was now seated next to Edward. Her chair was too close to his, and even though he was leaning away from her, he was still smiling. Bella's heart hurt. When Edward caught her eye, he looked apologetic. "Bella, hey, how are you feeling?"_

" _I'm here, so I must be feeling better." She realized how mean she sounded, and tried again. "I'm feeling much better, Edward. Thanks for asking." Tanya was eyeing Bella like she just farted in her face, so Bella decided to find a new spot, and started to look around._

" _I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind if you wanted your old spot back." Edward said hopefully. But Tanya's face screamed that she would sure as hell mind, and Bella couldn't be bothered to upset her._

" _No, it's okay, Edward. I'll just go sit next to Eric."_

 _After class, Edward approached her. "Hey, I'm sorry about your seat. Tanya came up to me one day and just sat down, and I didn't want to be rude." Bella was shaking her head before he was done speaking._

" _It's no problem. It's just a spot. And we'll still see each other in class, right?" Bella asked. Edward didn't look satisfied, but he let it go._

They didn't talk much after that. Bella got on better than she expected with Eric, and she barely glanced at Edward, even though she could sometimes feel his gaze on her. Tanya never left his side, however, and slowly, Edward became more and more popular. After he joined the football team, he was unreachable. Never mean, or cocky, but always distant. Over the years, they would glance at each other, sometimes smile, but they hadn't had a conversation since that fateful day in grade nine.

That was four years ago.

Weird was an understatement of how Bella felt when she walked into Mr Banner's room. She felt entirely uncomfortable, and cursed herself for not offering to pick up and drop off Mr Banner's kid instead of agreeing to this. This was humiliating. Regardless, she had given her word, and so she must follow through.

The room was empty besides Edward. He sat in the front row, with his head in both hands, his knuckles now gauzed up. His hair was wilder than normal, and he was hunched over his desk. He looked up when Bella walked in.

"Bella," he murmured her name. "What are you doing here? Where's Banner?"

"Um, he asked me to babysit you for a few minutes. He had a family emergency." Edward's eyebrows scrunched up together. He looked worried for the teacher, but he was also amused. Bella continued. "And I know you could just get up and leave, and I wouldn't be able to stop you, but please don't. I really need his recommendation."

This caused Edward to let out a quiet laugh. The sound caught her breath.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." His face became more somber then, and he looked at the floor. Bella stole a glance at his knuckles. They seemed fine, but she could see some dried up blood on his long sleeves. He caught her staring, and she looked away.

"You're not gonna ask me? Why I did it?" Edward seemed surprised. Bella shook her head. Edward pursed his lips, waiting for her to say something.

"It's none of my business" Bella spoke quietly. Edward looked at her gratefully. Then he let out a sigh.

"That didn't stop anybody else." He muttered angrily. He didn't say anything after. Bella realized he was waiting for her to reply again.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Bella responded. Edward nodded, and Bella thought that the conversation was over. _He was relieved he didn't need to explain himself, and that was the end of it_ , she thought to herself. He surprised her when he spoke again.

"He had been talking to Alice. He was trying to get with her." Edward growled quietly. "He was going to...sleep with her, and send her pictures to everyone on campus." Bells could feel the flames of fury licking Edward's every word.

"Why?" She couldn't help but whisper.

"Because he hates me. And I made team captain, though he's played longer. He thinks I stole it from him."

She felt a hint of Edward's rage then. No wonder Edward lost it. James Hunter was a sick, sick bastard.

"He deserved it then." She stated. Edward gave her a dangerous smile.

"I think so too." But then he sighed, and he was sad again. "Except that I fucked up too much, and now I'm stuck here." He was playing his role of misery well, but she knew his hand. Edward had gotten laid off so easy, and Bella had been there to see it.

"Oh I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. I think you'll be _just_ fine." The challenge in the tone of her voice caught his attention. His slightly raised eyebrow let her know that he suspected something, but his smile knew she wasn't a threat. She wasn't going to give up his secret.

"It already doesn't seem that bad. I think I lucked out." He said, smirking at her. She ducked her head, and felt the rush of heat engulfing her cheeks. _He just meant that it better to be talking to another student his age than being stuck with a teacher,_ she told herself.

"Must be nice. I must have the worst luck, or else I wouldn't be stuck here supervising the most troubled teen in all of Forks. I should be fearing for my life." This made Edward laugh loudly, and Bella noticed how white and straight his teeth were now.

"I can't believe I did that." Edward admitted. "I must be losing my mind."

"Maybe you are." Bella laughed and shook her head. It had only been five minutes. Realizing that Bella was going to be here or another fifteen minutes, and plopped herself up on Mr Banner's desk, a few feet away from Edward. "You must be the only guy in the last three years to have had detention, so clearly something is up."

Edward seemed to enjoy the playfulness in her tone, and teased back. "Hey now, you've seen the breakfast club. Detention is the rite of passage to a fulfilling high school experience. Maybe I orchestrated this whole thing so I could land in here. Find my own group of misfits."

"Seems like your masterful plan worked. All these people here are dying to be part of your squad." She remarked sarcastically, gesturing to the empty classroom.

"You're here. That's one. And you gotta start somewhere." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Bella scoffed. "No thanks. I'm good right where I am, safe and sound. I don't need to be tainted with the likes of you."

"C'mon, Bella. Live a little. Join the dark side. It's brilliant from where I'm standing." Edward pleaded, his eyes shining with mirth. Bella shook her head made a show of looking at him with pity.

"Oh Edward! You used to be so good. So pure. What went wrong? Was it your rapid rise to fame that got to your head? Or was it the drugs?" Bella feigned concern. Edward's lips trembled behind a hidden laugh, but he stayed in character.

"I've been the victim of the worst sin of all." He said miserably. "Love." Bella shook with laughter, but quickly reigned her amusement meant and shook her head in understanding.

"Love." She spat out. "It gets even best. Even Shakespeare didn't stand a chance against its wrath."

"Poor Willy." Edward said in the most dramatic way, wiping fake tears out of his eyes.

Bella couldn't hold it in any longer. The absurdity and improvisation of their entire conversation had her laughing very hard. Edward joined her, throwing his head back and letting out a guffaw. He clutched his stomach, forgetting for a moment his bruised knuckles, and winced immediately when pain shot up his arm.

Bella leaned toward him instantly before she caught herself. "Does it hurt really badly?"

Edward shook his head. "Not really. It stings, but it also makes me feel hella badass, so I guess it's worth it."

"Worth the week of detention?" Bella jokingly asked.

"From what I've experienced of detention so far, it's embarrassing how far away from miserable I feel right now. So yes." Edward stared right at her face. Bella looked away.

"That's just for today, though. Fortunately, it's just you and Banner for the rest of the week." Edward groaned. "Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll find Mr Banner is a narc or maybe an ex marine and it'll be the most exciting week of your life?" Bella offered.

Edward ignored her. He said instead, "Are you sure I can't convince you to spend the rest of the week in detention with me? I'll make it worth your time. Give you the whole 'Breakfast Club' experience."

"As tempting as that offer sounds, and you had me for a minute there, but after I graduate, I'd actually like to go to college, and detention doesn't look good on any application. Besides, there's not much I can do that can land me here." Bella said smugly. Her record was perfect. No way was she ever going to be in here for something she did.

Edward kept his face indifferent, but his eyes were daring. They screamed ' _we'll see about that.'_

"I guess I'll just have to try harder to convince you." It sounded as much as flirting as it did threatening. The whole conversation was exhilarating.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Bella teased back, playing coy. Edward contemplated on something for a moment.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Edward said finally, thoughtfully. Bella's face crinkled in confusion. _What?_

"What's that supposed to-"

The door flew open, and in walked Mr Banner. "Oh Bella, it's good that you're still both here. Told you I wouldn't be longer than twenty."

It took a moment for Bella to look away from Edward's smug face, and then she spoke. "Of course, Mr Banner. You brought your daughter to her grandma's okay?"

"Yes, Bella, thank you for asking. And thank you for filling in for me. Edward didn't give you a hard time?" He looked between the two teenagers. Edward shook his head and zipped his lips. Bella was reluctant, but shook her head as well.

"Okay, so you are free to go." He said, addressing Bella. "And, Bella, I'd appreciate your discretion. I'm sure Mr Berty would not be pleased with me, and I'd like to keep this job."

"Yes, of course, Mr Banner." Bella responded immediately, "You'll have no trouble from me."

"Good!" Mr Banner exclaimed. "Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. I'm sure you have stuff to do." Bella nodded, and turned to leave, until a thought popped into her head.

"Mr Banner, I forgot to tell you. Berty okayed the dance. We have permission to do it."

Banner looked ecstatic. "That's great news! You and Angela will do a great job, I'm sure of it."

"Um, thank you…" Bella replied awkwardly. She never knew how to take compliments. "I should go now…" She turned to leave, until another voice grabbed her attention,

"Bye, Bella" Edward called out, smiling mischievously. "I'm sure I'll see you here again soon."

"Bye, Edward." Bella replied curtly, rushing out of the room with only one thought in her head.

 _What the fuck was that?_

 **Things I never used to do: write long chapters (i totally stole that from the dusty outtake. Please forgive me)**

 **So this ones a novel compared to my usual chapters, but I was having so much fun with it that I didn't want to stop. Leave me your thoughts on Edward and Bella, and grade 9 Edward and Bella. I like reviews. They keep me going.**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again very soon.**

 **-ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning started out quite ordinary for Bella. After her surreal encounter with Edward the day before, it's normality astounded her. It all felt like an absurd dream, up there in weirdness next to her one dream about running from werewolves underwater with her pet beluga whale. Walking into school reminded her that it _had_ , in fact, happened, because people were impossibly even more riled up about the fight. Probably because Edward hadn't showed up to school. Word was that he was suspended. This confused Bella, because she could recall the conversation between the boy and the principal all too well.

As per their ritual since first day of freshman year, she stopped by Angela's locker on the way to first period; English with Banner. Coincidentally, her only class with Edward this semester. After she got home yesterday, she was on the phone with Angela for at least forty five minutes. In that time, Angela only talked about her afternoon with Ben, so Bella never got the chance to tell her anything about Edward. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

 _Not once did I have an opening to talk about Edward. Angela never gave me the opportunity. If she'd asked, I would've told her._

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Angela leaning against her locker with Ben standing directly, too close, in front of her. Angela face was all lit up, and Ben's cheeks were flushed. He shyly reached across and tucked Bella's best friend's hair behind her ear. Bella's first reaction was genuine happiness, but then a hint of dismay creeped through her heart. Bummed, she went to English.

Banner smiled at her when she walked in. She smiled back in greeting, and made her way to her desk. It was like there was an invisible shield around Edward's spot. Everyone walked just around it, but they were fixated on it, as if they could summon the boy who wasn't there with their stares. Hushed chatter continued, and Bella pulled out her headphones and drowned the world out. She couldn't so easily drown out her thoughts. They too were fixated on Edward.

She was surprised by their interaction from yesterday. For a very long time, Edward had been so unreachable that he almost wasn't a person to her anymore. He was like a book character, an idea that lived and breathed and existed in _some_ world, but not her own. Edward from yesterday shocked her by being all too real; a person who messed up and was ruled by emotions and who laughed and joked around. She let herself forget their short friendship from years ago; forget that he was just another guy. It was nice to be normal around him. They _had_ had a great conversation. It was never awkward or uncomfortable. At one point, it almost sounded like flirting?

Plus, he was _so_ hot. Bella made herself blush just by thinking that.

The loud bell rang through her music and effectively ended her pondering. Mr Banner began with his lesson. They were reading Macbeth, and Bella admitted to no one that she actually enjoyed it. She wasn't _that_ much of a nerd.

Halfway through the play and also class, her phone chimed with a text.

 _ **Bella?**_ The text read.

 _ **Yes, who is this?**_ She texted back after some hesitation. She didn't usually reply this fast, but curiously got the better of her.

 _ **its edward. edward cullen. i have an emergency and i need ur help right now.**_

 _ **meet me in the lot in 5. IM DESPERATE!**_

Bella was so shocked she couldn't even get her fingers to reply. What in the actual fuck was going on? Had she not woke up yet? Was she still dreaming? It sure felt like it. Bella looked around hastily to see if anyone could hear her heart racing. It appeared that she wa still in english with Banner and half the class was half asleep. Then she pinched herself. She was awake.

 _ **Wtf I'm so confused. What's wrong? I thought you weren't at school.**_

 _ **Is everything okay?**_

 _ **Wait, how did you even get my number?**_

Bella was staring daggers at her phone. It vibrated again.

 _ **ill answer all of your questions, please just come outside.**_

 _ **Edward, I can't just leave I'm in class!**_

He replied instantly.

 **Bella, u know i wouldnt ask u if it wasnt important. please.**

Bella blanched at her phone. She was frozen and stressing, and it only got worse when Mr Banner stop mid sentence and said directly to her, "Bella, you know how I feel about phones."

She hesitated about a split second before she made up her mind.

"S-sorry, Mr Banner." she stuttered out. "But I have to go. May I be excused?" Her lack of reason put her at a massive disadvantage, and she realized that a second too late, but lying under pressure, or any other kind of lying, had never been her forte, and it was better to stay silent then to blurt out something horrible like "My grandma is in the hospital!"

Her grandma died when she was five. Banner had been to her funeral. That would've been the most unsuccessful class bunking operation known to man. She was grateful for small mercies.

Banner seemed a little puzzled, but Bella prayed her perfect attendance would be enough to convince him that she would never ask to be excused if it wasn't the gravest of emergencies. It was.

"Yes, of course, Bella." Banner said intently. "I hope everything is ok."

Bella didn't answer, she just grabbed her stuff, and ducked her head as she bolted from the classroom, appearing every little bit as guilty and ashamed as she felt. Her pulse was racing with adrenaline however. She never done anything so daring, and she was exhilarated.

She was sweating bullets by the time she reached the parking lot. It was deserted besides one Edward Cullen, who was leaning against an older red honda with his arms crossed over his chest, looking too relaxed and not at all 'desperate'. Bella didn't know what she was expecting, but it sure as shit wasn't this.

"I was beginning to doubt that you were gonna show." He was smirking. He was also wearing a black t shirt with black jeans and docs, and looked every bit like the beautiful bad boy he claimed he wasn't. Bella's heart stuttered.

"You said it's an emergency. What wrong?" She asked urgently, but it appeared to her gradually that there was no emergency. Anger trickled through her veins. "Edward, why did you ask me to come?"

"To live a little."

Bella glared at his audacity to almost cause her an anxiety attack just so she could spent time with him in debauchery. She bristled, then turned around and stormed away. She'd taken about three steps before Edward grabbed her armed.

"Hey, don't go. I wasn't kidding. I do need help." He stated. "Besides, you're already out of class. If you go back, you'll only look bad." He reasoned. She conceded.

"Why aren't you at school today?" Bella asked. "You weren't suspended." She realized she'd blown her cover, but Edward didn't catch her.

"I'm pretending to be. My mom thinks I'm at school, but Berty told me to take a hike for the day. He doesn't wants people to think he let me off too easy." Bella nodded. That was how she remembered the conversation going between them.

"So what's the problem?" She looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Edward pointed towards the red Honda.

"That's James' car." He got a wicked gleam in his piercing greens. "I want to sabotage it."

Bella was shaking her head before he finished. She was so not getting involved in this. This was ridiculous.

"No, no, no, _no._ I refuse to be a part of this. James never did anything to me, besides be a douchebag. And you already had your revenge. He'll know it was you. He'll come after you. It will only cause more bloodshed. More pain." _Woah, Macbeth much?_ "This is a very bad idea."

"I know you're right. I know this is bad. But I can't stop thinking about what he wanted to do...to Alice. Just beating the shit out of him doesn't seem enough." His eyes turned angry, livid, and much to her dismay, convincing. He had her.

"Besides, a flat tire didn't hurt anyone. I just wanna make him miserable." Edward smirked again. "See, I told you the dark side is brilliant."

Bella scoffed, but she was shockingly pleased he remembered the tiny details of their conversation from the day before. And delighted that she was the one he called for. She was his first choice. _That she knew of at least._

She was trying to play stubborn, but her mind was made.

"Okay." Bella yielded. "But only for Alice." She blurted quickly when Edward grinned too big.

"I have a nail. I thought it would double as a scratcher." Edward pulled out a long, thick nail from his pockets, and offered it to her. "Would you do me the honor?" Bella couldn't help herself. She giggled.

"Okay!" She grabbed it, and hesitantly approached the car. "Which tire?"

Edward rubbed his chin thoughtfully, but couldn't hide his smile. "I'm vibing with the front right."

"Alright." Bella knelt down beside it. "So, do I just slam it right in there?"

"Hey, usually that's the boy's line." Edward couldn't help teasing her, or laughing when she turned beet red. "Yeah, just shove it in. Pardon the innuendo." He chuckled when she hung her head and sighed. Then Bella lifted her head back up, and assessed the tire. She was so focused on where to puncture, what angle to slash in for maximum destruction, that she failed to notice when Edward slipped away, or when the owner of the car approached her. She jumped when she heard a throat clear.

"Ms Swan," Mr Berty spoke, "Can you please explain to me exactly why you were just about to slash my tires?"

 **Wah wah waaahhh. Edward's the devil. The good kind. Realistically, we knew it was coming though, right?**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and tagging along on this journey. It will be a fun one. Also leave me reviews. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-ashley**


End file.
